hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 35 (Pictures)
Pictures is the thirty-fifth episode from Hi-5 Series 4. Segments *KELLIE gets a kete from her friend who lives in Aotearoa. *CHARLI uses a poi to dance in a Maori way. *TIM hears a rhythm and imagines being at Rhythm City, where everyone do everything at the same rhythm. *CHARLI pretends to be a postie from Rhythm City. *KATHLEEN follows a pattern to dance, but Jup Jup makes some pictures dissappear. *CHARLI makes a rhythm with her body. *NATHAN makes patterns using footprints and handprints. *CHARLI makes patterns with her hands, just like a kaleidoscope. *SHARING STORIES: Nathan tells us a story about four shoes (Kellie, Charli, Kathleen and Tim) that put on a show, Kellie is in charge, Charli does some juggling and Tim plays a guitar while Kathleen dances, but she is afraid of dancing in front of new shoes. Gallery Kellie S4 E35.png Charli S4 E35 1.png Tim S4 E35.png Charli S4 E35 2.png Kathleen S4 E35.png Charli S4 E35 3.png Nathan S4 E35.png Charli S4 E35 4.png Sharing Stories S4 E35.png Trivia *New Zealand is an island nation in the southwestern Pacific Ocean. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/New_Zealand *Aotearoa, originally used in reference to the North Island of New Zealand, is now the most widely known and accepted Māori name for the entire country. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Aotearoa *Kete are traditional baskets made and used by New Zealand's Māori people. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kete_(basket) *The Māori are the indigenous Polynesian people of New Zealand. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/M%C4%81ori_people *Poi refers to both a style of performing art and the equipment used for engaging in poi performance. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Poi_(performance_art) Songlets ;Word play There's a place (There's a place) called Aotearoa, the land of the long white cloud In a place (In a place) with lakes and rivers and mountains all around There's beautiful sandy beaches and quiet forest too The places have spectacular names like ... and Lake Wakatipu. I a place (In a place) called Aotearoa, land of the long white cloud In a place (In a place) with lakes and rivers and mountains all around There's beautiful sandy beaches and quiet forest too The places have spectacular names like ... and Lake Wakatipu. ;Body move #01 No songlet ;Making music There's a rhythm in my head, a rhythm that goes on I'm gonna sing that rhythm, sing it in a song It goes dum-dada-dadum-dada-dadum-dum-dum-dada-dadum-dada-dadum-dum-dum Dada-dadum-dada-dadum-dum-dum-dada-dadum-dada-dadum-dum-dum. There's a rhythm in my head, a rhythm that goes on Gonna sing that rhythm, sing it in a song It goes dum-dada-dadum-dada-dadum-dum-dum-dada-dadum-dada-dadum-dum-dum Dada-dadum-dada-dadum-dum-dum-dada-dadum-dada-dadum-dum-dum. ;Body move #02 No songlet ;Puzzles and patterns One, two, three, four, love to dance at number four One, two, three, four, a funky number, that's for sure One, two, three, four, dance it out and dance some more One, two, three, four, one, two, three, four. Oops, two, oops, four, I like this new dance even more Oops, two, oops, four, my favourite dance moves, that's for sure Oops, two, oops, four, dance it out and dance some more Oops, two, oops, four, oops, two, oops, four. ;Body move #03 One, two, three, four, one, two One, two, three, four, one, two One, two, three, four, one, two One, two, three, four, one, two. One, two, three, four, one, two One, two, three, four, one, two One, two, three, four, one, two One, two, three, four, one, two. ;Shapes in space Making a pattern, one, two, three, making a pattern, watch and see Making a pattern, making a pattern, watch it come alive magically. Making a pattern, one, two, three, making a pattern, watch and see Making a pattern, making a pattern, watch it come alive magically. ;Body move #04 Kaleidoscope pictures in the air, pretty shapes and patterns everywhere Open, close, turn and change, fingers move and rearrange Open, close, turn and change, fingers move and rearrange. Kaleidoscope pictures in the air, pretty shapes and patterns everywhere Open, close, turn and change, fingers move and rearrange Open, close, turn and change, fingers move and rearrange. ;Sharing stories We'd like to do a show for you, it's full of singing dancing shoes And if you feel you wanna clap, don't hold back, just clap, clap, clap. Juggling's what I'm trying to do, it's not so easy when you're a shoe And if you feel you wanna clap, then don't hold back, just clap, clap, clap. I like to do a dance for you... I'd like to do a dance for you, I'm a singing dancing shoe And if you feel you wanna clap, don't hold back, just clap, clap, clap. Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Tim Harding Category:Nathan Foley Category:Charli Robinson Category:Episodes that starts with a Word Play segment Category:Episodes that Nathan read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Ep about patterns Category:Ep about pictures Category:Ep about New Zealand Category:Ep about baskets Category:Ep about poi Category:Ep about dancing Category:Ep about rhythm & beat Category:Ep about imagination Category:Ep about the city Category:Ep about letters, posties & mail Category:Ep about counting Category:Ep about cards Category:Ep about cymbals Category:Ep about drums Category:Ep about handprints & footprints Category:Ep about making Category:Ep about fingers Category:Ep about kaleidoscopes Category:Ep about shoes Category:Ep about shows Category:Ep about boots Category:Ep about juggling Category:Ep about guitars Category:Ep about fears